


A Study in Gown

by CocaineBottle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Japanese Gown, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocaineBottle/pseuds/CocaineBottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“角色扮演。我是你的Dom，你是我的Sub。就在我生日这一天。”</p><p>“你要操我？”John挑起眉梢。</p><p>“有趣的是，”Sherlock脸上的笑容染上诱惑的色彩，“并不。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Gown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangtacaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtacaty/gifts).



> 贺白壮士回fo产物。  
> 感谢白壮士为本文赐名！

 

急切的喘息和床架的摇响充斥着这昏暗的房间。

“John！John——John！！！”随着这声音调拔高的吟叫，床单上的两人一起到达目眩神迷的高潮。

“Oh Sher……”John倒到Sherlock背上，意犹未尽地舔着对方的肩膀，“12点已经过了。生日快乐——如果你的‘硬盘’还侥幸储存着这个的话？”

“别逗了，这是肯定的。”脸压在枕头上的Sherlock闷闷出声。

John吮一口他的肩膀作为回应：“那明天、哦不今天、你有什么计划么，告诉我？”

Sherlock定住一会儿，然后翻过身来顺了顺气，勾起嘴角轻声说：“你会知道的……”

John在两人唇瓣相接前没有留意脑海中一闪而过的不祥预感。

 

* * *

 

早上起床时，Sherlock并不在身边，但他的衣物一件没少——连床单都没少，洗漱着衣完毕的John带着揣测走到厨房，果然看见一位赤裸美男在泡咖啡。

“你知道，作为能力正常的男人，除非有大早上来一发的习惯，否则是不该受到这种刺激的。”John在餐桌上的早餐前坐下，欣慰于室友给他做早餐的愉快心情冲淡了抱怨的语气。

“这是医嘱？”Sherlock给John放下一杯咖啡，表情平淡但眼睛闪烁着笑意，“而且根据收集到的数据，我以为你有这习惯。”

“噢，那得感谢我那位裸睡的性感室友。”John不为所动，“说真的，Sherlock，裸着？这是要干什么？”

Sherlock没有回答他，只是坐到他身侧喝起了咖啡。

一般来说，这么盯着自己的室友是不合适的——虽然他同时还是你的恋人、你的终生伴侣、你眼中全英国最性感的男人——视奸自己的室友也是不合适的。不过等John成功制止自己时，他的早餐都已经吃完了。

“过来。”放下咖啡杯站起来，Sherlock稍稍摆了摆头示意John跟上，而后者在被带到一个黑色邮包前后，露出了疑惑的表情，“拆开它。”

John瞪了一眼黑发侦探，但还是利落地拆开了包裹，露出里面琳琅的玩意儿。黑色丝滑的布料最先落入John的手掌，很快被举起抖开——

“浴衣。”Sherlock的声音随着John下意识舔唇的动作在他耳边响起，一股几乎实体化的电流从耳廓到下腹迅猛划下。而这些小反应当然没有逃过黑发侦探的观察，嘴角微微翘起得意的弧度，Sherlock在John面前站直身体张开双臂，“替我穿上。”

哈。这样的场面下John反而心生笑意，坚毅的军人有意调动自己过人的自制力和Sherlock对着干，那可有趣了：“为什么？你不能裸着站到我面前，然后随意拿起什么就要我帮你穿上。”

Sherlock不悦地眯了眯眼，但很快就露出狡黠的笑意：“这就是今天、我的计划。”

“穿上一件黑色的薄的像纸还要见鬼的半透明的浴衣？”

“不。是‘你要绝对服从我’，准确点说。”Sherlock的笑意加深。

John盯着对方没有半点玩笑意味的笑容，抿起唇：“解释一下。”

“角色扮演。我是你的Dom，你是我的Sub。就在我生日这一天。”

“你要操我？”John挑起眉梢。

“有趣的是，”Sherlock脸上的笑容染上诱惑的色彩，“并不。”

恋人的表情几乎是在向他尖叫着要他接受挑战，而关于二人品格与BDSM角色的异同的讨论可以延后——Watson上尉从来没有临阵退缩过。John直视Sherlock的眼睛，也微微笑起来：

“I'm in.”

 

* * *

 

从出生以来，John都不清楚自己原来能将耐心和冲动把握地这么好，直到认识Sherlock。

从早上穿上浴衣开始，Sherlock就摇身一变史上最粘人的猫咪，无论何时都要John抱着，仿佛他赖以生存不是氧气而是John的触碰。可怜前军医饰演着Sub，面对自己爱怜至极、还打扮得火辣至极的恋人，能看能碰不能吃，只可以遵从他的Dom的命令，止步于简单的爱抚与厮磨。

温水煮青蛙般的慢热戏弄中，贝克街迎来了它的夜幕。和Sherlock一起享用完自己精心准备的生日烛光晚餐后，John默默回想着自己大半天下来对角色的遵守，不由得感叹自己的配合和耐心——

但当他的Sherlock身穿那件性感得着火的黑色透明浴衣、还俯身过来慢悠悠地替他解开所有衣物时，John身体里的血液和力量就碾碎他一秒前的自夸，瞬间全都狂奔下腹而去了。

Sherlock把John激烈的反应看在眼里，抬头似笑非笑地命令：“退后，坐到沙发上去。”

John照做，不一会儿，腿上就多了一位黑发尤物。Sherlock挨着John坐下，整个人蜷在他的大腿上，浴衣随着姿势的改变绷得更紧，勾勒出Sherlock优美的曲线，两人的肌肤隔着一层薄纱相紧贴，分享着迷人的热度。Sherlock抬起眼看着John紧绷的嘴角，又给了下一个命令：“摸我，从头发开始，顺着后背摸到臀部。重复下去，直到我喊停为止。”

一只温暖的手揉了揉Sherlock顺滑的卷发，稍稍下滑，轻轻捏着他略显脆弱的颈部，肩胛被掌心缓缓摩挲。敏感的脊椎被带着茧的有力手指细细爱抚，引出Sherlock的微弱颤抖，但那只手没有停留，滑向了更加敏感的腰，几番揉弄下Sherlock已然轻喘情动，更别说后腰被按压时下意识翘起的臀部了。John把手移向那圆润丰盈的臀瓣，轻柔抚摸着这处早已被他尽情占有过的诱人部位，还隔着柔滑的浴衣布料，用指尖暗暗勾勒着Sherlock的臀缝。但没等Sherlock有所反应，手又回到了他的发间，开始重复刚刚的“旅程”。

Sherlock后背的敏感带被John侍候到位，腿间性器也渐渐兴奋。但Sherlock没有理会自己的需求，反而稍稍撑起身，用脸亲昵地蹭着John状态高涨的阴茎。John爱抚着Sherlock的手猛然缓了下来，呼吸则相反地急促起来。

“我没有批准你停下。”Sherlock抬眼看着John，低声警告。

John闭上眼几下深呼吸聚集自己游离的自制力，手上继续为这只娇贵的猫咪“顺毛”，不去想自己手掌游走的位置带着多么强烈的色情意味。后颈，肩胛，脊椎，后腰，臀部……Fuck！——下身突然陷入一阵火热湿软中，John内心瞬间爆粗。

低头一看，Sherlock正迷恋地吸吮着John怒挺的阴茎，灵活的舌头舔舐着柱身，然后绕着顶端打圈，突然又再深深含入口中继续吸吮，仿佛这是什么世间美味，像他这样完美的精灵也彻底拜倒。

“唔~”被阴茎填满的唇勉强呼出一声呻吟，Sherlock被John按在腿上随意揉捏抚摸，丰满的嘴唇则被粗大肉棒抽插着，John将手尽情伸到Sherlock的私处，完全忘记了一件事——

“Fuck！痛！”Sherlock用不容忽视的力度咬了一口唇间的John的器官，刺痛让John一下子从情欲的迷雾里清醒过来，对上Sherlock愠怒的瞪视。

“我只准你摸我后背，没有批准你擅自行动！你违反了我的命令！”Sherlock坐起来，单薄的浴衣衣衫不整，唇瓣带着可疑的晶亮湿润，大大削弱了斥责的气势，“我想我不得不对你执行惩罚。”

淫靡外表下透着骨子里的青涩，John对Sherlock这副样子有多着迷，他就要多想马上叫停这操蛋的游戏扯过恋人就开干。但想起今天是Sherlock的生日、看见那双精致眼眸里坚持的神色，他还是狠狠咬牙忍了：“我……错了。惩罚适从尊便。”

得意地微笑着的Sherlock没有追究John听起来不怎么Sub的服从话语，而是跳下沙发灵活地滑到John腿间，将他的腿往两边推开，低头就又将John的阴茎含进嘴里。完全没想到恋人这么直接的John差点没一下子跳起来，仰头就是一声高吟，Sherlock把他按住，双手压着他的双手，摆明了要John不准动，而John努力照做。Sherlock除了舔吮之外其实没有太多技巧，但John·女友三大洲·Watson偏偏就是爱极了他这副鲜经人事的模样，管他妈的什么原因。平时难得Sherlock的口活儿，这一次恋人还穿着火辣的透明黑纱浴衣，若隐若现的颀长躯体伏在自己腿间，John什么都懒得想了，只管用呻吟鼓励着对方。

就在John几乎要跨过顶峰的前一刻，Sherlock停下所有动作一下子起身退开。全身的感官从云端瞬间坠落击中地面，挫败感几乎具体化成疼痛，John内心又爆出一连串粗口：给一颗糖之后就狠狠打一棍子，还真他妈够狠的。

“我没有允许你射，给我好好忍着。”Sherlock抱胸看着John在沙发上绷紧全身强行从高潮边缘退回来，满意地开口发出另一个命令，“忍好了，就过来帮我脱、衣、服。”

 

* * *

 

“打开衣襟，摸我的锁骨。”Sherlock放松地站着，一步一步指示John把自己仅有的衣服脱下。

John用指腹描绘着笔直优美的锁骨，他的胸膛甚至还能感觉到昨晚Sherlock被亲吻此处时温顺的磨蹭。

“把它拉下来到手肘，你可以挑一个地方摸。”

John看着自己手下渐渐露出的Sherlock的肌肤，星点散落着显眼的吻痕，标志着John对这具身体的所有权。John情不自禁地伸手拂过Sherlock挺立的乳尖，无视Sherlock下意识的微微闪躲，自顾自地一再揉捏扯弄，用指甲刮擦着淡色的乳晕，又用掌心纳入这枚敏感的果实轻轻按揉。Sherlock凑向身前的人，伴着胸前抚弄的节奏婉转呻吟，腾升的快感令性器愈发硬热，同时得意地察觉对方渐渐焦躁。

“现在。往下看。”Sherlock压低声线，性感沉稳的音色染上情欲的色彩，像是流淌在巧克力上的甜蜜糖浆，“撩开我的浴衣下摆。”

John发誓他的阴茎刚刚猛地充血跳动。手伸出去，拈着浴衣单薄的下摆掀起，将边角掖到腰封里，露出了Sherlock的私密部位。Sherlock的腰封完好而整洁，束紧他柔韧削瘦的腰，而上身的布料被剥开扒下缠住手肘处，下摆亦大大敞开显露旖旎春光。无关痛痒的地方衣着整齐，而需要遮掩的地方则统统展露人前；眼下的Sherlock就像是从John脑海深处某个不为人知的情色想象中直接走出来的一样，只等着占有了他的恋人前来享用。John忍得牙齿都要咬碎了，拼命回忆黄沙战场上横死的尸体破碎的肉块——

“John。”Sherlock的脸颊染着温暖粉红，青玉一样冰凉剔透的眼睛目光羞赧地盯着John，微微咬合的唇间滑出一句低低的呼唤，活脱脱就是一只乞求宠爱的猫。

——任何John想象着用来冷静自己的惨烈画面统统粉碎。

他是故意摆这副羞涩姿态的，没见他明明上一秒还是全然放开的诱惑么，这就是故意；妈的，今天不操哭Sherlock Holmes绝对不算完！

Sherlock被John似乎燃着大火的眼神一瞪，身体瞬间发软，但当发现对方并没有背弃角色的意思时，他不禁为自己对John深切猛烈的影响力而骄傲。这就是他令人惊叹的不可思议的John，爱他护他宠他注定与他完美契合的伴侣。

今天他就要在John的底线上起舞，将挑逗推至极限。

他摊开手，继续扮演John的Dom，发号施令：“来帮我把腰封解开。”

John松开紧握的拳头，上前拉住了Sherlock腰间的宽带子。

“双手贴着我的侧腰，抚摸，轻点。因为我的腰上还带着瘀伤。你知道你昨晚有多用力，握着我的腰把我往你身下拖，用力压制住。”

“看看这赤裸的前胸。你最爱玩我的乳头，而每次你含住的时候我都好兴奋，它们已经被你调教得很敏感了。”

“下摆开着，你能看到我的大腿内侧，那些指痕应该还在，你昨晚狠狠摁着我的大腿打开，阴茎疯狂抽插小穴，而我叫你慢点——我求你慢点。”

“抱着我，把这些地方全部摸一遍。”

如果以前有人和John说他会仅仅因为几句下流话就兴奋得马上可以射出来，John肯定会请他喝杯茶然后果断送客。但现在的他连思考的力气都没有了，满脑子只剩下熊熊燃烧的欲火，和放倒恋人打开他的腿直接插进去的冲动。Sherlock把自己送入John火热汗湿的怀抱，愉快地欢迎John的手在他身上四处逡巡，主动地伸展身体，将更多部位都送到John的手掌下任凭爱抚，并且为此动情不已。Sherlock呼吸着John充满渴望的气息，不时随着John揉捏他的动作轻扭低吟。

“把浴衣彻底脱下来。”

一记粗暴的力道将黑色布料从Sherlock身上扯下扔开，解放出来的腰被John手臂用力搂住拉近，Sherlock在撞进John怀里的一瞬间就被含住了嘴唇厮咬舔吮。John的阴茎仿似扔在火堆里烧得滚烫的硬石块，顶着Sherlock平坦的小腹，和他同样兴奋的阴茎相互摩擦。Sherlock被刺激得溢出连串呻吟，被John统统含住吞进嘴里。

来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下，John将Sherlock压在了他常坐的扶手椅上，利用姿势优势压制Sherlock一再加深亲吻。Sherlock打开腿迎接John伸到他腿根摩挲的手，喉咙滚动着抑制不住的呻吟，被John探索的舌头尽数舔去，而手则伸出去……

啪！

一阵尖锐刺痛刷地在他背上扫开，John猛地退出这个沉沦的吻，惊疑地瞪着Sherlock手上的小皮鞭。

“我并没有……准许你吻我。”Sherlock推开身上的人，意犹未尽地舔着唇上两人混合的津液，字句间全是细细的呼吸，看得出那是个多么激烈的亲吻，“不服从命令，你得挨鞭子了……坐到你那张扶手椅上去。”

手起鞭落，John的背上又被赏了一鞭子作为Sherlock的催促。觉得自己很快就会丧失神智的John凝视着怀里的Sherlock，在对方的眼神开始变得小心翼翼之前，强行把自己拉开。

君子报仇，十年未晚。John脑袋里默默将无数体位过了一遍，重重坐到他的扶手椅上。

“我会一下、一下、慢慢来，”Sherlock踱步过来，用鞭舌扫着John的大腿，缓缓向对方的腿根游走，感受着鞭下肌肉的渐渐紧绷，嘴角勾起弧度，“你不准动，也不准说话。受不了的话，你的安全词是——Sherlock。”

 

* * *

 

啪！又一记鞭打落在John的大腿上，而他所有的肢体反应统统被束具控制——Sherlock用情趣绳子将John牢牢绑在了扶手椅上。

如果单单是鞭打play，John认为还算是很简单，但当情况往下这样发展时，他就觉得自己简直是煎熬而非享受了。

“GOD……”John仰头呼出一声呻吟。感受Sherlock的舌尖在自己新添的鞭痕上慢慢地、长长地舔舐过，像是安慰又像是挑逗。一下鞭子一下舔，且不论这个情色得过分的触感，光是Sherlock伸出柔软灵活的舌头贴上他皮肤这一视觉画面，就已经足够撩人了，更别提John本来就兴致勃发。鞭舌在大腿上落下的位置越来越靠近腿根，意味着Sherlock的舔舐也越来越靠近John硬热昂扬的阴茎，终于在舔最新的一鞭时，黑发侦探脸颊碰上了John全身上下最炙热的器官。

“Sherlock——”John下意识地喘息着呼喊这个名字，然后意识到这是Sherlock给他选的安全词。话音未落，鞭子被Sherlock果断拋开，没等John反应过来，一阵湿热软嫩的触感就包裹住了他的阴茎。

“What the...!! ”John爆出一句低吼，看着Sherlock一下子将茎身深深含进嘴里，欲火焚身。

顶端溢出的前液被细细舔去，沾在唇上Sherlock也不在意，只顾着用嘴急切地吮吸着John的阴茎，心形唇瓣环绕茎体来回蹭动，形成一幕香艳下流的画面。John本能地想挺身送入更多，却因绳具的束缚而失败，只能放任Sherlock在他最敏感的部位含咬舔吮。此时的Sherlock全身赤裸，白皙的肌肤上清晰可见John留在上面的爱痕——从后者的角度还能隐约看到他暗自揉搓自己性器的举动——伏在John腿间热情地用嘴服侍他的硬挺。Sherlock用舌头逗弄几下马眼后，猛地全根含入大力吸吮，John弓身扭动嘶声呻吟，不一会儿就满满射进了Sherlock的嘴里。

放松地垂下头，John解脱般平息着自己的心跳和呼吸，Sherlock趴在他腿上一脸满足地磨蹭着，然后抬眼对上John温柔的视线。

“小混蛋，玩够了？”John看着Sherlock又猫咪状地蹭上了他的胸膛，忍不住笑意地问着，“可以解开我了么？”

令前军医意外的是，黑发侦探居然摇了摇头。

“你怎么——”John的询问被眼前的景象生生打断：Sherlock把两根手指从唇缝伸进去，又缓缓抽出，指尖沾满了他一直含着的白浊液体，粘稠地在唇瓣间牵出一条银丝。虽然性器还处于不应期，但不代表John对这一幕没有反应。事实上他倒抽了一口气，然后重重地闭上眼稳住自己。

Sherlock从John的身上退开，张开腿坐到前军医双脚间的地毯上，用空余的手拨开自己的一边臀瓣，将满是精液的手指按在了自己的后穴上。

“Fuck……”John的咒骂让Sherlock抬起头，发现对方果然忍不住还是睁开眼盯着他看，黑发侦探得意地笑着，将手指推进穴口。

“嗯——”一次两根手指对于紧致的后穴来说还是有点勉强，Sherlock喘息着，一边小心地抽插，一边将另一只手放到自己的阴茎上套弄，同时仰头与John深深对视，将对方心猿意马的反应尽收眼底。

情欲在下腹愈发涌动，原本是要故意撩拨John才作出的举动，结果没一会儿Sherlock就忘记初衷了，将大腿打得更开，手加快了套弄的速度，而后穴的手指则揉弄扩张更加深入，来不及吞咽的精液从溢出呻吟的唇角流下，衬得黑发侦探迷乱的表情更为淫靡诱惑。Sherlock忍耐很久的欲火从下腹往四肢蔓延，炙烤着每一个细胞，而下身传来的快感就像一阵阵大风，将火煽开煽高。手上的动作开始加大力度，Sherlock的声音也近乎啜泣，湿润的眼睛在John的视线里呼喊着渴求，让前军医情动不已。

“Sherly，到我这儿来……”John甚至忘记了自己身上的捆绑，只顾着呼唤恋人。Sherlock艰难地撑起身，跨坐并伏在John身上，任由John细细亲吻，轻轻哄劝，“别玩了，love。解开我，让我来照顾你，嗯？”

Sherlock没有回答，只是扭头将John说着话的唇含住，与恋人唇舌交缠深深热吻。John张嘴迎接，在Sherlock的唇上尝到了自己的味道。湿滑亲昵的触感在两人的脑海里一再激荡，有种连空气都开始沸腾的错觉。前军医在黑发侦探的手握住他半勃的阴茎时反守为攻，擒住Sherlock的巧舌轻嚼重吮。Sherlock一边与John急切亲吻，一边不停揉搓套弄手下恋人的性器，体会着私密部位渐渐又再充血硬热的触感，John已然蓄势待发。

在John的追捕中Sherlock逼着自己往后仰头退开这轮热吻，垂眼凝视John欲求不满的眼神，嘴角勾起迷蒙的笑意。在对方开始变得急躁前，黑发侦探将前军医的硬热对准自己充分打开的后穴，缓缓坐了下去。

“你会受伤——OH GOD YES……Fuck、FUCK！！”John的关切很快被汹涌的快感吞没，下身性器插入那熟悉的火热甬道，丝丝湿润让整个过程顺利无阻。记起Sherlock是用自己射到他嘴里的精液做的润滑，John就不能自已地又硬了几分，逼出Sherlock的几声呜咽。前军医愤懑地挣扎着，无奈绳子纹丝不动，才半心半意地想起来他们正在角色扮演；而黑发侦探显然是没有忘记这回事，因为他神情渴求而急切，但后穴接纳John的速度却带着恶意地放慢，让前军医开始意识到着其实是另一场戏弄。

终于将John的硬挺全部纳入体内，偏偏Sherlock不肯给予半点摩擦，只是放松身体倒向John，让自己上身与John被固定住的上身尽可能贴合，脸埋进John的颈窝，将呻吟声全部吹进John的耳朵里：“那好热……”

John情不自禁地向上顶了顶，嫩穴马上热情地吮吸着火热肉棒，Sherlock猝不及防挨了这一下，John进得更深了。曼妙的曲线贴着自己，暖热柔软的上身全然陷入自己怀里，修长的腿在身侧曲起磨蹭，而腿间私密而诱人的圣地则大大打开，性器高挺硬热，雏菊一样的嫩穴被彻底暴露，被一根深陷花心的粗壮阴茎入侵。John想象不出比这更让人把持不住的场面，事实上他的大脑已经被情欲彻底烧毁，现在只剩下抽出插入的原始本能在支持着John继续呼吸，而不是当场血压过高昏死过去；Sherlock却像是被诱奸一样，明明是被John玩弄过无数次的穴口，现在仅仅因为John的顺利入侵就一再收紧推挤，Sherlock呜咽得仿佛他从来未受过这样的对待。

来到这个地步的John已经说不出话了，被恶意撩拨的欲火将思维统统焚烧殆尽，每条神经线都浸满了情欲，奔流在血管里的血液滚烫而暴烈，如果不是绳子的阻碍，John怀疑自己会一下子失控，摁住怀里人疯狂操干直到他四肢都麻木折断。

“我……Fuck yeah……”John从堆满喘息的喉间挤出几个字，而Sherlock一边就着跨坐的姿势套弄自己，一边摇摆着腰肢享受体内温吞的摩擦，臀瓣一次次蹭着John的腿根。John咬咬牙，“一定把这笔账、god……讨回来！”

“嗯……”Sherlock溢出一句长长的甜美叹息，将柔软的唇贴在John的耳廓上，手则悄悄游到绳结上，拽开了它，低声呢喃：“就现在吧。”

 

* * *

 

一阵天旋地转，Sherlock被John扔到了床上。他往后蹭退着，双腿自然张开展露腿间的旖旎春色，嘴角还有没清理干净的精液，整个人散发着强烈的情色意味，John的阴茎隐隐发痛，催促着要回到刚刚那个紧致火热的甬道中。

“我的Sub，最后一个指令……”Sherlock在床单上惬意地舒展身躯，将所有美景展露无遗，看着箭在弦上的John，低婉嘶哑地呻吟出后半句话，“操翻我。”

一双有力的手臂猛地把Sherlock抱过来，一根火热的阴茎深深入侵了他身后被忽视的饥渴小穴，丝毫没有适应的时间就马上开始狂烈的律动。黑发侦探伏在John身上，被卡着脖子箍紧腰肢压制在怀里动弹不得，只能含着身后恋人的性器上一再被进犯，内壁柔嫩敏感，被飞快摩擦得仿佛要燃起火苗，巨大的快感挤压肺部，Sherlock唇间飘出的呻吟渐渐转为哭喊。

烽火燎原般的侵占欲淹没了John的自制，只剩下插弄的冲动。Sherlock被开发充分的身体彻底为他绽放，任凭摆布，前军医嗅着恋人耳后熟悉的气息，更快地将昂扬一再送进黑发侦探体内。带着哭音的呻吟并没有勾起John的同情，反而迎来他更深的刺入搅动，以至于Sherlock全身不能自已地兴奋颤抖，前液溢出性器前端，而内壁热切地绞紧了体内来回滑动的硬物。

腰部一用力，两人位置已然上下倒转，John松开紧密的怀抱让Sherlock躺到床上，欣赏着他意乱神迷的香艳神情，爱怜地替他舔去脸上的痕迹。Sherlock温顺地仰着脸，伴着对方的舔舐轻轻呜咽，活像是撒娇的猫，John忍俊不禁地亲了亲他的额头，然后逮住他柔软的唇瓣含进嘴里。

两人火热急切地深深缠吻，Sherlock被清理干净的嘴角渐渐又淌下了来不及吞咽的津液，John沿着这道湿润的轨迹一直吻到Sherlock的颈侧。敏感带遭到恋人唇舌的逗弄，Sherlock情不自禁地扭转腰肢在John的小腹上磨蹭自己的硬热，却牵动了身后亲密的连接部位。颈侧只觉一阵刺痛，Sherlock被拉开双腿，拖进了另一场狂热风暴中。

John咬着Sherlock的脖子狠狠操进他的体内，无视身下传来的哭叫，只是把他的臀部摁在自己小腹反复插弄。Sherlock挣动双腿，却奈何不了腿间的人半分，反而牵动身后的敏感，加深了被侵犯的快感。被嫩滑的大腿摩擦着腰侧，John将搂抱着Sherlock的手移向对方的腿根，从会阴到膝盖来回爱抚，惹得身下人的高声呻吟，身后缠得更紧。内壁压挤着甬道里的硬热阴茎，逼出John的几声低吼，摆动胯部更狠地抽插。身体深处被John搅动插弄，Sherlock放弃了思考，只是随着本能喊出自己都为之脸红的呻吟，任凭摆布。

一整天的挑逗勾引仿若酷刑，终于把恋人吃到嘴的John几乎失控，只是放肆地将硬挺火热的阴茎一次次送入Sherlock为他敞开的嫩穴，恣意操干。可怜Sherlock被干得浑身发抖，只能在John身下哭泣求饶，却得不到丝毫仁慈，反而被压制得更厉害，进入得更深。内壁被阴茎用力揉动，敏感点被故意插击，快感从身下不断往大脑冲刷，几乎负荷过重，Sherlock只知道无意识地呻吟着，John、John、John……

淫靡的湿润声响不断从私处传来，表现这个部位正在承受多么无情的蹂躏，混合着Sherlock迷乱而低哑的呻吟，强烈地刺激着John的欲望。摆动着胯部仿佛这是此刻唯一能做的事，John几乎把双球都挤进那个炙热敏感的小穴里，用狂烈的性爱洗刷一整天的艰苦抑制。Sherlock在恋人猛烈的攻势中尖叫着越过甜美的高潮，顿时仿似软若无骨的猫一般松懈下来，只能无助地承受着身上的John丝毫没有减弱的侵犯。

过度的忍耐早早压垮了John的防线，巅峰很快逼近。高潮前的几次冲刺，John全部抽出又全力插入，恶狠狠地撞击着圆润臀瓣之间甜蜜的小穴、撞击着身下失去所有力气的瘫软着的Sherlock。最后极尽深入之能事，在甬道深处释放，Sherlock细细颤抖着，接纳下John灌入的滚烫精液。

 

* * *

 

意犹未尽地抽出性器，John将身下恋人架起成坐姿，推着他的腿张开成M字，仔细欣赏着对方腿间缓缓流淌着的一片狼藉——他造成的一片狼藉，不时落下几个亲吻。

“看，你流出来了……”John用手指逗弄着Sherlock敏感松软的穴口，指尖沾上了更多的精液，又抹开在丰满的臀瓣上。Sherlock轻轻呜咽，但没有躲开。

尽兴的John放过了Sherlock湿漉漉的下身，坐到黑发侦探的身旁，把靠着床头的他揽入怀里安抚。

“你的生日愿望满足啦？”John轻轻亲着怀里人的太阳穴，柔声问道。

Sherlock不满地甩开轻飘飘的亲吻，抬头索要了一个长长的法式湿吻，才满足地舔着嘴角靠回John的颈窝。

“说实话，我真的很讨厌你，可恶的混蛋。”John莞尔，用不能更像“我爱你”的语气骂了一句。

 

最后——

“你知道我们得清理了自己之后再睡的吧。”

“无聊。”

“十二点已经过了，而新的一天我们不听你的。现在，给我起来。”

“嗯……过来……”

“吻也没用，起来！——唔……”

其实好像无论哪一天，都没有什么分别。


End file.
